Sometimes Unscripted Is Better
by mangaxanime101
Summary: Everything changed when Darren changed the skit. Darren Criss was kissing him. 'Well, at least I know what his surprise was.' Chris thought. 'But I was definitely not expecting this.'First RPF. CrissColfer. Haters gon' hate. Please R&R!


Hi! This is based off of the many .gifs and videos of the legendary Klaine kiss in the skit in Dublin. Therefore, my creative mind went into overdrive and I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Chris Colfer, or the tour, or any other aspects of it… Enjoy!

"Alright Chris. You're on in a moment." one of the stagehands told him.

"Thanks." Chris said as he got into place. He was almost shaking in anticipation. He hadn't seen Darren since five minutes before the show started when he bid farewell with a quick, "You'll like what I have in mind for the Klaine skit tonight."

Which left him utterly befuddled. He distantly heard his cue line from Heather. He stomped onstage like he did normally when he saw Naya come up.

He wondered if that was scripted, but reminded himself that this whole skit on the tour went on unscripted.

He saw them do a kiss for all the fans and leave.

His heart pumped as he skipped up to Darren.

"It's our last night in Dublin. And our last night on the Glee 2011 Tour." truth be told, he really _was_ sad that it was ending. He had a lot of fun… again.

"I have… a poem." he pulled the piece of paper out from his pocket. He could just imagine the faces of all the fans. _This_ would get them going _and_ make Darren crack up.

He had no idea.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another… except for last year when I was in love with my stepbrother. I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen. You're exquisite when you sing. How I missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy halls, the rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?" he noticed Darren stifle a laugh and smiled even more.

"We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, all the hurt. At least we did till my last growth spurt. We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine and glitter. Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter. Since we've met it's been absolute heaven. For your Emmy consideration, 2011. But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to god I'm going to punch the next person that calls me a stereotype. I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be unless the writers change things in Season 3."

he finished. He heard the fangirls squealing and felt the tiniest bit proud of himself. He _had_ written that by himself.

"So, until that happens, I thought it'd be the perfect time… to… PROPOSE." he quickly went down on one knee as usual. He built up the tension, and as usual, the fans _loved it_.

He was surprised however, and slightly worried, when Darren had changed things.

"Kurt…just, just shut up. Come here… get up, get up. Come here." Darren said.

Chris quickly scurried up to Darren's side.

"You had me… at Emmy."

It went by in a flash.

Darren was _kissing_ him.

'_Well, at least now I know what the surprise is.'_ Chris thought.

He was about to reciprocate when he remembered he had to be in character, so he put his hands up in surprise and… _'Oh my god is that tongue?'_

Darren pulled away and screaming took over his earpiece.

He swayed a bit, but remembered his character again and fell over like he fainted. He cast a look downwards when he fell so as not to hurt himself and cursed when he saw the state he was in.

'_Damn Darren and his tongue.'_ Chris thought.

He heard screaming and it seemed that his little impromptu act was believable. He quickly crossed his legs as an afterthought just in case _that_ was what they were squealing about.

Darren quickly finished up his lines and Chris was, luckily, barely hanging on to the scripted lines.

"I've always wanted to do something the Warblers never let me do."

"Wear another blazer?" Chris cut in. His voice sounded higher and squeakier than normal.

Darren knelt down. "We've been through this. You love the blazer."

All Chris could think about was how Darren's lips were _so close_. He could just lean in. But the skit had to go on and he mouthed words he thought went with the scene.

"I've always wanted to do one of those big eighties powerhouse rock-star numbers! What do you say?" Darren turned back towards him.

"Yeeeeeaaaah… no. Honey, no no no no no… It's scripted that Finn is next." Chris said, grateful to have something back that _was_ scripted. He and Darren quickly ran offstage as the music for _Jessie's Girl_ came on.

"What the hell Darren?" I demanded as soon as we were backstage. We weren't needed for a good 10 minutes, so I had plenty of time to bicker with him on what just happened.

"What?" Darren asked.

"That kiss! Did you have to spring it on me?" Chris asked incredulously as Darren went to change into his next costume.

"I'm guessing you liked it. If you didn't I probably wouldn't have gotten _that_ reaction out of you." Darren peeked his head out of the room to point at Chris' lower half. Chris blushed and quickly thought of anything to will it away.

Dead puppies, girls, wrinkles, his science teacher, more wrinkles… ah. That worked.

"That's not my point. Couldn't you have told me about it?"

"Just like you told me about the plates, the shirt, and the dress-up? I. Won. Face it. You've been trying to make me crack all tour and I finally did it with a kiss." Darren said, stepping out.

"Oh hush."

"… But you did like it, right?" Darren asked uncertainly.

"Okay. You're straight Darren. Why should you be concerned if I liked it or not?" Chris asked, hand on his hip.

"I thought I was, but…" Darren trailed off, pointing downward.

Chris followed it until… oh, oh… ohhhhh. Now he got it.

"So, I don't like to, and I don't mean to place labels, but what are you then?"

"Well, I've never liked guys before, and girls aren't that interesting anymore, so I guess I'm just Colfersexual." Darren smirked.

"That sounds like something our fangirls say on Tumblr."

"They do. I checked." Darren flashed his goofy smile back at Chris and he just _had_ to chuckle. Darren was just too adorable sometimes.

"Well, either way, I accept you." Darren lunged forward to give Chris a big hug. He _was_ a touchy-feely type of guy.

"Thanks Chris. That means a lot to me." Darren mumbled in Chris' chest.

"You're welcome." Chris said.

"You never answered my question." Darren pulled back with a smirk. "Did you like it?"

"Well… If I had to be honest…" Chris suddenly grabbed the collar of Darren's shirt and kissed him. He sucked on his bottom lip and their tongues mingled. He tasted Darren, who was like a combination of Red Vines and the coffee that he so loved. But, the need for air took over them, and they reluctantly pulled away.

"If I had to be honest, I liked the kiss, but I liked _that_ one better." Chris smirked.

"Well, we'd better get going. I'm okay with missing Loser Like Me, even if it means Ryan will have our heads, but I'd hate for you to miss Single Ladies." Darren smiled.

"Well then," Chris took the tie from the stack of Dalton clothes Darren was previously wearing, "I guess I'll be taking this." he said, as he strutted away, tie in tow.

Well, if Darren was going to be Chris' boyfriend, he was definitely whipped.

"Oh yeah. And Darren?"

"Yeah?" Darren asked dumbly.

"You might want to will that away." Chris said, pointing to the tightness in his pants.

"Oh yeah."

Yep. Definitely whipped.

My first RPF! Tell me if you liked it! This was very much inspired by the many fanfics I've read before writing this. Until next time!


End file.
